


Fights

by JustATaste



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fights, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Grantaire and Enjolras have a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry tho

The button wasn't working. No matter how many times Grantaire pushed the button the elevator didn't move. 

"It's not gonna work" Grantaire heard from the other side of the elevator.

"Ohhh now we're talking, well fine then. Go. Fuck. Off." Grantaire snarled.

Looking into one of the mirrors Grantaire saw Enjolras tense up madly. Well Grantaire didn't think he'd even seen Enjolras not mad at him.

"Listen I was just trying to help." Enjolras snarled back.

"You can stick your help up your ass. Well maybe not, because of the stick already stuffed up it."

Enjolras frowned and leaned on the elevator wall. He wanted to help Grantaire but after the fight they just had he didn't think it would be the best of ideas. 

"Nothing's working." Grantaire sighed siting down on the floor.

"Did you press the help button?" Enjolras asked hopefully.

"Oh my god. Do you really find me that stupid?" Grantaire shouted standing up. " listen just because I'm not the leader of you fancy club-" 

"I'm not the leader" Enjolras said cutting him off.

"Sure seems like it! You have all the say on what the club does! Whenever I try to say something you fucking yell at me" 

" Well that's because all you fucking do is make snarky comments! You never say anything useful! You always drink your mind away! All you fucking do is drink! Hell if you put the bottle down and say something useful I might listen to something you say!" Enjolras said raising his voice.

"If I'm not useful then why don't you fucking kick me out?!"

"Because I can't! If I could I would!" 

Enjolras hears Grantaire suck in his breath. He regrets his words at once. 

"Grantaire..." Enjolras begins.

"Just don't. Please just stop Enjolras." Grantaire replies sadly. "I won't come any more. I have no reason to." 

"Yes you do!" Enjolras replies with fury trying to make Grantaire stay.

"Why? Why would I stay?" 

"For what you believe in of course! That's why all of us are here!"

"Well the thing I believed in doesn't believe in me."

"Of course it does Grantaire! What do you believe in?" 

"I believed in you Enjolras. I believed in you." 

As if it were fate the elevator door opened suddenly and Grantaire left a sad and confused Enjolras sitting frozen of the elevator floor.


	2. Love

Enjolras sat on the elevator floor stunned. He knew he and his work influenced people but never thought it would influence someone he actually knew. 

And he didn't think he would hurt someone because of it. He alway had thought Grantaire had come because of the friends he had made there. That and the fact that the wine was fairly cheep. 

What had he meant when he said he believed in him. His friend Courfeyrac had always said that Grantaire had come because of him, but Enjolras had alway figured that he came to fight with him.

Enjolras pushed himself up off the floor and headed off the direction Grantaire had went. After asking workers there Enjolras came to the conclusion that Grantaire had left right after he left the elevator.

Sighing he left the building and sulked back to his car. He didn't want to make Grantaire mad, he never did. The cynic could always find a flaw in whatever plan Enjolras had. But whenever Enjolras asked Grantaire what he thought they should do he always laughed and never gave a valid suggestion.

He pulled open the door to his apartment to see his roommate and best friend Courfeyrac laying on the floor reading a worn out book.

"Did you know about Grantaire?" Enjolras asked in a dazed voice. He still hadn't figured out what it all meant.

Courfeyrac tensed and sat up.

"I know some things..... what do you know." Courfeyrac asked confused.

"He came for me! Why would he come for me." 

"Oh Enjolras. How can such a intelligent man be so stupid?"

"Who? Grantaire? How is he stupid?"

"Oh my god" Courfeyrac mumbled into his hands.

"You! It's you Enjolras that's stupid! He loves you! He. Loves. You! The first day he wandered into the café was the first day he realized he loved you!" Courfeyrac half screamed at Enjolras. 

Enjolras opened his mouth stunned. How was it that Grantaire was the only person that could shut him up? 

"But. Why didnt he tell me?" Enjolras whispered. 

"Cause you don't return they feelings dumbass. You don't do you?" Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras threw himself down on their old tattered couch and sighed. Did he? Did he love Grantaire. He thought about every meeting that Grantaire had disrupted. Every time he made Enjolras shout at him. How he never believed in anything. Anything but him.

He had to find Grantaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'll post the make up chapter. Don't worry there will be kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras looked at the sticky note unsure if this was the place to be. He glanced back up at the run down apartment building and grimaced. 

This hell hole was supposedly were Grantaire lived. Enjolras sighed and found the floor Grantaire lived on. It seemed even worse inside and half the doors were so old that you couldn't even see the numbers on them. 

No one deserved to live like this. Enjolras could hear the rats crawling across the floor and wanted to leave. But he was there for Grantaire. 

They needed to talk. After the long day Enjolras had thought long and hard if he like Grantaire the same way. And he came to the conclusion that he did. He really did. 

He loved the way Grantaire curls feel across his face. He loved the smirk he got when he challenged Enjolras. The way he always showed up even after he and Enjolras had a fight. Because he believed in Enjolras. 

Enjolras summoned all his confidence and knocked on the old door that was supposedly Grantaire's

After waiting around 50 seconds the door opened with a creak and Enjolras saw a broken down Grantaire. 

Grantaire looked like he hadn't slept and as if he had gotten so drunk he had passed out on the floor.

"What could the mighty Apollo want?" Grantaire croaked out. " to yell at me some more? Make me feel like shit. Cause I don't think you can make me feel any worse." 

"Grantaire I'm so sorry." I never meant to hurt you." Enjolras sighed making his way into the apartment. In Grantaire's apartment it was nice. There was half finished paintings sprawled across the living room. In the kitchen there was beer bottles and paint cans on the table. 

Enjolras turned back to a frowning Grantaire. 

"Every time." Grantaire mustered out through a clenched jaw. " every time we fought, every time you yelled at me, every time you just ignored me. Every time you hurt me." 

"I never meant to hurt you Grantaire please believe me. Please just know that I never meant to say any of those things! I only did because you never gave any valid suggestions to whatever topic we were discussing. All you did was tell us how stupid we were!"

"That's the only way you would ever even notice I existed! And don't tell me you wouldn't! Do you realize that other people exist other than the Les Amis de l" ABC?"

" Of fucking course I do! I realize the hard ship in every one! I know people exist other than me!"

"When was the first time you noticed me?" 

"What? I think when you told me that my idea for the protest on the minimal wage decrease was stupid." 

"Yeah but you didn't relize when I walked in. Of course you didn't!"

Enjolras slumped down on the couch on top of some paint cover news papers not caring about getting paint on his pants. He looked up over the old falling apart fireplace and saw his face. 

Not only his face but the faces of all the other members of the Les Amis de l'ABC. It was a beautiful painting that showed every detail of every member. He looked up at Grantaire and saw him as a whole new person.

He didn't see a drunk cynic, but a man who cared about his friends. Who cares about Enjolras. 

Enjolras stood up, walked over to Grantaire and kissed him. 

Grantaire had imaged what Enjolras's lips would feel like connected with his but he had never imaged it as perfect as this. 

Enjolras himself stood frozen his lips attached to Grantaire's. Enjolras had never kissed before, and if he had realized that is would be this magical he would have done it much sooner. So much sooner.

Enjolras felt his hands rest on Grantaire's hips and Grantaire felt his hands on Enjolras's waist pulling him closer. 

They stood like that for a while kissing and forgot about the fight about everything around them. While kissing Grantaire, Enjolras found himself in heaven. It was like his soul had left the cramped apartment and found its way elsewhere. 

Grantaire soon came to his senses and realized what was happening. He pulled himself away from Enjolras using all the self control he had. He knew that the leader could never return his feelings. Grantaire had become accustomed to life without the other man.

Grantaire unhappily came to the conclusion that Enjolras was using this strategy to ruin him. To make Grantaire forget about the fight. It had worked for a while but now Grantaire was mad.

Enjolras on the other hand was pushed away wanting more. When he had gotten up to kiss Grantaire his body was saying yes but his mind was telling him no. That now was not the time. 

"I knew you were a asshole but I never thought you would be a douche." Grantaire screamed at him.

"What? What do you mean Grantaire?" Enjolras carefully asked back.

"What do I mean! I mean you used my own fucking feelings against me!"

Enjolras quickly put two and two together and whimpered. He had hurt Grantaire even more with out trying to.

"I... I never-" Enjolras started out before getting cut off.

"Never what? Never thought you'd kiss me? You're a fucking asshole! You know how I told you that you couldn't hurt me anymore? Yeah well I guess I was wrong about that!" Grantaire shouted cutting the other man off.

"I never tried to hurt you! Ever! I love you!" Enjolras yelled at the man, but quickly shut his mouth when he comprehend what he had said.

"You what?" Grantaire whimpered.

Enjolras sighed, he knew he would have to explain his feelings and he also knew he was terrible at doing that.

"Fine! You know what? Fuck it! Yeah I love you! There I said it! I love everything about you! I love how your brave enough to fight me on every thing I say, even when other sit back scared! I love the way you push your hair out of the way whenever we fight! I even love the way your nose wrinkles up when you drink the first sip of wine!" 

Enjolras was about to continue when he felt the lips of Grantaire on his own. Even if they had kissed just five minutes before hand, Enjolras had forgotten how sweet the lips of Grantaire tasted. They tasted like the sweetness of wine mixed with sour lemon, but somehow it tasted wonderful and welcoming.

Grantaire couldn't understand how someone so perfect as Enjolras could love him. How someone so daring, so nice, so smart. Grantaire also couldn't understand how he loved Enjolras back just as much. 

And they just stood for what seemed like hours kissing the other and thinking about how perfect they where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all got your happy ending


End file.
